


Of all people

by KnittyGritty13



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Confiding, F/M, Female Friendships, Relationship Talk, blowing your back out, diana is a freak pass it on, diana's freaky sex life, shayera will never look at J'onn the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittyGritty13/pseuds/KnittyGritty13
Summary: Shayera has the girl-to-girl talk of the millennia when she discovers Diana's year-long secret.





	Of all people

**Author's Note:**

> Follows most of the Justice League cartoon continuity

Shayera sipped her coffee (courtesy of Wally, considerate even if he was a flirt), elbows resting on the patrol console, looking at the view of earth from the windows. Beautiful. Though it was hard to appreciate when Diana was fifteen minutes late to relieve her. It wasn't like her. She sighed, drumming her fingers against the mug, nails making a ‘tink tink’ sound against the ceramic in the near-silence.

“Shayera, I am so sorry for being late.” Wonder Woman walked toward her quickly, but there was something… off about her walk. Like she had a stiff hip. 

Hawkgirl stood up, offering her the chair, leaning with her hip against the console. “You okay? Yesterday was rough, I wouldn't be surprised that you hurt something.” 

“I’m fine.” Diana smiled at her, taking a seat with a small wince.

“You're sure? I can get you ice.” Hawkgirl put her mug down, suspicious.

Diana took a long breath, nodding. “I would appreciate it.”

“You want anything else?”

“Black tea, if you don't mind. Any type.” She scooted the chair closer to the console. 

“Don't mind at all.” She took her empty mug, heading to the kitchen. Much to her surprise, J'onn was still up, seated at the counter with his own mug (a Marvin the Martian mug, once more courtesy of Wally) and a pot of tea resting next to him. She didn't think much of it though, opening the freezer and digging around for an ice pack, holding it up triumphantly. “Thought you could hide from me, did you?” She wrapped it in a tea towel. Speaking of tea… “Hey, J’onn?”

“Yes?” He turned in his seat to look at her.

Shayera put her cup in the sink, picking up a clean one. “What kind of tea is that?” 

He smiled, sipping from his mug. “Darjeeling. Delicious.” 

“Could I trouble you for just a cup from your pot?” She flashed a smile, holding up the blue mug. “It's for Diana.” 

“Oh. Certainly.” He gestured to the pot. “She has a long watch ahead of her.”

“Especially with whatever’s bothering her hip.” She poured a generous cup. “She must have taken a hell of a hit yesterday.”

“She’s hurt?” His expression changed in an instant. “I did not see her take a hit from Shade yesterday.” His eyes narrowed for a second in thought before his eyebrows raised, like he’d realized something. “Is the ice for her?”

Hawkgirl nodded. “She’s in good hands.” She beamed, tucking the ice back under her arm. “I think I’m going to sit up with her for a little bit. She makes for good conversation.” 

J’onn gave her a nod, turning back to his tea. “I’m sure she will appreciate that.”

“Have a good night, J’onn.” she said over her shoulder as she left. He was acting odd tonight too. Maybe he needed to sleep.

“Here you go, princess.” She set the mug down in front of Diana. “Didn't even have to make the tea, J’onn was already there with extra.”

Diana smiled warmly, cradling it in her hands. “What a coincidence.” She took the ice appreciatively, tucking it behind her with a sigh. “Oh, that's much better.” 

“Good.” Shayera took her comfortable stance against the console again, on the other side of Diana this time. Looking at Diana’s thigh from this angle, she saw something odd. A big red mark on the outside of her thigh. “Huh. Shouldn't a hit like that from yesterday have gone down?” She craned her head to get a better look. “It's still raised.”

“Must have just been a bad hit, I suppose.” Her fingers drummed on the console. Suddenly Shayera went from concerned to suspicious.

“But it's huge, where could that have come from?” She moved closer, looking down at it. “Is that… a handprint?” 

“No.” She said quickly. Too quickly.

“... oh my god, you got laid. You got laid hard enough to blow your back out, didn't you?”

Diana sighed. There was no way around it. She smiled. “Yes.”

“But you haven't left the watchtower since the mission. And that's a fresh handprint.”

“Yes it is.” Diana nodded.

“... was it Batman?” She leaned in, a grin starting to crack across her face. 

“No.” Diana looked up from her tea, laughing, her face flushed with embarrassment. Shayera assumed she'd decided it wasn't worth hiding now.

“True, that handprint is huge, it could only be Superman’s. John’s hands are too small for that.” 

“He wouldn't cheat on Lois.” She shook her head, resting her elbows on her thighs. 

“Wally?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Most definitely not. He's like a kid brother.” Diana snorted.

“Ugh, you’re right.” Shayera crossed her arms over her chest. “ _Was_ it GL?”

Diana looked back down into her tea, shaking her head. “The only one on the ship with bigger hands than Superman.”

“The only one with- ohhh my god. Oh. My god.” She put her hands up, mouth hanging open. She had to shake her head to regain composure. “Holy crap, you fucked J’onn.” She stood up straight, clasping her hands and holding them over her mouth, taking a breath to compose herself. “I'm getting another coffee. I need you to tell me all about this.”

 

“So how long has this been going on?” She’d returned with fresh coffee, leaned in like she was hearing the greatest story on earth.

“Oh, Hera.” She sat back, thinking. “I had felt something between us for a long time, ever since he was the one rushing to comfort me after I had been exiled. He knew how I felt. We talked for… hours.” She shrugged. “And from that day I suppose I was carrying a torch for him.” She sipped her tea, thumbing the handle of the cup. “But I pulled back after what happened with Morgaine Le Fay. I thought it would be cruel of me to try to pull him in when the wound that was losing his family was so fresh again.”

“That was kind of you.” Hawkgirl smiled, touching her shoulder. “Respectful too.” 

“Thank you.” She looked up at her appreciatively.

“So… when did it happen? You two actually becoming a thing.” She leaned just a little closer.

“When I went to search for him after he was overwhelmed by the psychic sweep, when we were dealing with Amazo. I found him in the woods.” She took another sip. “I was just so happy to see him alright.” She leaned her head over the back of the chair. “I embraced him. He embraced me. And when we pulled back, and he smiled at me, I just.” She shrugged. “It felt right. I risked it all and kissed him. Lo and behold, he kissed back. I swear that I could hear the muses singing in my head.” She laughed softly.

“That's sweet.” Shayera chuckled. “I didn't know that you were such a romantic.” She turned her head to the window. “That all was… almost a year ago. I can't believe you two managed to hide this.” 

“It hasn't been easy. But we knew a League romance would be a point of contention, especially with Batman and Green Lantern.” 

She nodded, thinking of Green Lantern too. “Yeah. It would.” She at on the floor, reclined against the cool metal. “So. Now you gotta spill the juicy stuff.”

“Oh, Hera.” Diana shook her head, laughing. “Alright. What is there to lose?”

“What kind of lover is he?” She grinned wider.

“... considerate.” She smiled wistfully. “Passionate, adaptable. His stamina is enough for both of us.” Her eyes were bright. “He's loving, Shayera. He’s like a whole new person when we’re alone. All of his walls crumble and he laughs, he beams.”

“I never would have expected.” Shayera laughed softly. “He hardly ever cracks a smile. I just…” she put her head in her hands. “I’m so sorry. I still can't picture straight-laced, stoic, no-nonsense J’onn goddamned J’onzz blowing your back out.”

“Picture it from behind with hair pulling. That's why I was late.” She checked her nails, a smug grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“You. Are. Shitting me.” She started cracking up. “You… were late… because you were getting some freaky Martian dick.”

“I don't regret it.” Diana started cracking up too. 

“Oh my god, I don't blame you!” She doubled over, cackling.

Diana finally lost it too, slumping over in her seat with a laugh. “You need to- I need you to promise not to tell anyone about this. At all.”

Shayera reached up with one hand, still wheezing a little. “Totally. Let's shake on it, you have my word that my mouth will be Fort Knox.”

“Deal.” She took her hand, squeezing. “You have no clue how much of a load off my mind this conversation has been. Thank you.”

“Aw, princess, what are friends for?” She stood up, yawning. “I would love to stay and let you tell me about his freaky Martian dick, but I gotta go to bed.” 

“We should talk somewhere more private next time.” 

“Totally. My room. We’ll have snacks and nature documentaries.” She pat Diana’s back as she walked away, disappearing into the elevator. 

After a lengthy silence, the elevator door opened again.

“Oh, you’re back.” She started to turn the chair. “You forgot your-” 

“Forgot my what?” J’onn smiled down at her, reaching down and tucking back a stray lock of her hair.

Diana blushed, shaking her head. “Shayera forgot her mug.”

“Must have been caught up in thinking about our sex life.” He smirked. “Don't worry. I don't think she’ll tell.” He placed a new mug of tea in front of Diana, taking the two empty mugs. “I wish you had told me I had hurt you. I would have taken watch duty.” 

“No need.” She shook her head. “Get some rest, J’onn. Even you need it sometimes.”

“A fair point.” He leaned in, kissing her forehead. “You are welcome to my room after Green Lantern comes to relieve you.”

“I just might take you up on that.” She turned back to the screens, picking up her fresh cup of tea. “Still Darjeeling?”

“Ceylon.” He kissed the top of her head.

“Mmm.” She smiled. “You always know exactly which tea I want. Benefits of dating a telepath.” 

“Indeed.” He smiled, touching her shoulder softly before turning to leave. “Love you, my Polaris.” 

“Love you too, J’onn.” She looked out into the stars. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will die with this ship and I hope I convinced you to as well


End file.
